The invention relates to a clip applicator having a handle, a magazine mountable on the handle and containing a number of clips, and a movable actuating grip on the handle, which is in direct or indirect engagement with a clip advancing device in the magazine when the magazine is mounted on the handle.
Clip applicators of this kind are used to apply elastically bendable clips of U-shaped cross section to suitable body parts, for example, to prevent hemorrhages in the region of the scalp. In the clip applicator, the clips are provided in a magazine in which there are a number of clips which are advanced stepwise in the magazine towards its open end by a suitable actuating mechanism. At the open end, there is an opening and applying device for opening the respective foremost clip, applying it at the desired place and then releasing it so that the clip is held at the point of application by the inherent elasticity of its arms.
It is known to design the magazines as independent constructional units which are mounted on a handle, as required, and are removed from it again when empty. The handle has actuating devices for actuating via a mechanical coupling advancing elements in the magazine, which, in turn, advance the clips in the magazine (WO96/32891).
When mounting the magazines on such handles, the problem arises that a mechanical coupling between the actuating grip of the handle, on the one hand, and the advancing mechanism in the magazine, on the other hand, is only possible in a certain position of the actuating grip. On the other hand, it is precisely when mounting the magazine that uncontrolled movement of the actuating grip to very different positions by the operator is likely to occur, and the magazine will then not be able to be put in place.